An elevating column has been disclosed in US2011/0249807 A1, which column enables imaging lower than usual. However, although the range may have been improved, imaging can still not be performed close to the floor. Furthermore, although the apparatus disclosed may be put into a compact shape, it is still heavy. One of the reasons for it being heavy is that a counter-weight is used. Moreover, the elevating column has many components and is thus complicated in its construction. Therefore also control of it may be complicated. In addition, with the counter-weight drive mechanism of the apparatus it may be difficult to obtain sufficient accuracy. Further, it may also be difficult adjusting the elevation fast enough.
Thus, there may be a need for an elevating column with an increased range of reach towards the floor. There may also be a need for a lighter and/or more compact apparatus. Furthermore, there may be a need for a simpler elevating column with fewer components. Moreover, there may be a need for an elevating column, which is simple in construction and/or easy to control. In addition, there may be a need for elevation adjustments with a higher accuracy and/or faster elevation adjustments.